The Dance
by Elocintheelvenprincess
Summary: Hermione dances with Draco at a Ministry function and surprises him with some news.


The Dance

"Hey Mudblood!" Hermione smiled inwardly. There was only one person who called her that. It had become a term of endearment formed by his lips. She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her. He was dressed in beautiful emerald green dress robes and she could see the jumper and slacks underneath were both dark grey. His eyes looked almost blue in the light.

"Ferret, what can I do for you?" She asked keeping her face straight so she didn't break into laughter.

He could surely see the amusement in her golden brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue gown similar to what Cinderella would have worn. She also wore matching gloves that covered her arms up to her elbows. Effectively covering the scar she had from the knife Bellatrix Lestrange had welded carving her an inkless tattoo on her left forearm.

"I would like to ask you to dance, if you would be so kind to accept. But be sure to keep the gloves on, I'd hate to have to go decontaminate myself of your germs." She laughed outright at that.

"When you put it that way, how can a woman refuse? Shall we?" She stepped out onto the floor and the two of them danced to the waltz that the Ministry Orchestra was playing.

"So, what have you been up to lately Granger?" Malfoy asked sincerely, smiling a genuine smile, not his usually smirk.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Saving the wizarding world from arrogant gits like yourself by getting rid of your bullock's laws and policies." She smiled demurely, lowering her eyes in mirth.

"Such language! You kiss your husband with that mouth?"

"And then some." She heard his choking sound. The dance ended and Malfoy's blush had yet to go away. The next song started and they continued dancing.

"Malfoy, how long have we worked together?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Six, Seven years?" He told her.

"Did you ever wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't married Ron?" She asked. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"I try not to want what I can't have. You know the whole arrogant git thing." He smiled brightly, but she saw it did not quite meet his eyes.

"The same spoiled child from Hogwarts, right?" She teased to lighten the conversation.

The two of them had worked together for seven years in June, and during that time, they had both come to love one another. Neither could act upon it. Draco had been betrothed to the heiress Astoria Greengrass per a contractual agreement from her birth.

Draco had always assumed it had been Pansy Parkinson he'd be married to, but when Draco had become of age his solicitor told him he would have ten years to marry the woman since she was a few years younger than himself. Hermione had been working to eradicate some of the Pureblood laws while working in the Ministry and the betrothal contracts had been one of them. He'd started working with her shortly before the abolishment of the law and had broken the betrothal as soon as it had been legal. Pansy had unfortunately married Blaise Zabini so Draco was quite without a wife, not that he cared in the slightest.

Hermione had been married since right out of school. She'd gone back and finished her NEWTs then married Ron a month after graduation. Impulsive and childish, probably. However when she thought about all the times she'd almost been killed and she'd never done anything for herself except school she decided, why not? She trusted Ron, he was her best friend.

Tonight before they'd left for this dance, she had told him she wasn't in love with him anymore. He looked relieved. They'd not been able to have children, Hermione's womb had been too damaged in the War due to the Cruciatus curse and torture she'd sustained at the hands of Bellatrix, maybe that's why Bella was Lord Voldemort's right hand woman. That woman could render anyone sterile.

Ron had told her she was his best friend, and he loved her to death, but they didn't have the spark, the passion that came from lovers. They talked about it and decided that they would put in for an annulment on the grounds of Hermione not being able to conceive.

Preposterous that that still be grounds for annulment of a marriage of 10 years, but Hermione liked that they would part ways amicably and not have to wait for their divorce to drag their names through the mud in gossip magazines and tabloids, not to mention what the parasitic reporters could say about the Golden couple breaking up. Let Ginny and Harry be the Golden couple.

"So, here it is Draco." Hermione started and he looked at her with interest, not sure where this conversation was leading.

"After next week I will be Hermione Granger again but Ron is still very much my best friend. I can never bare children, which you know full well having worked with me for so long you know the struggles I've had in the past so that shouldn't be a shock. Anyway we are getting an annulment because of that….well not because of that but because we both agree we don't love each other the way we should as husband and wife." She was rambling not meeting his eyes. He cupped her jaw and turned her to face him.

"You and Weasel are annulling your marriage because you can't have children? I'll kill him!" He growled quietly, looking at her, anger tinging his normally pale face with a blush of pink.

"No! We aren't in love anymore. I told him tonight I wasn't in love with him. I still love him, he's been my best friend for near 2 decades, but we aren't *in* love and he agrees and feels the same. He was actually relieved. We are using my being, you know, sterile as an excuse to avoid divorce. It'd be like our marriage never happened in wizarding law." She explained quietly. It still hurt that she would never have a child of her own.

"So, you are not married?" He asked hesitantly.

"After next week no. Ron is already planning on taking home Lavender tonight. She's had a rough go of it since her attack by Fenrir Greyback during the War and they still have feelings for each other. She had dinner with us a few months ago and it brought up the old feelings between the two of them, not that he acted on them."

"I see. So what are you supposed to do? Make scarce so he can have another woman in your marriage bed? I don't see how that's appropriate." Draco was angry on her behalf. She laughed at that.

"Well, if you must know, I was hoping you would take me into that coat closet over there, ravage me until I can't stand, then take me home with you until neither of us can move for the next day or so."

Draco sucked in a harsh breath at her blunt words. His pants tightened and felt all the blood pool from his body to one aching member. Without a word he abruptly pulled her from the dance floor and quickly ushered them into said coat closet after making sure no one was watching them.

Lips met as he slammed her against the wall. Passion! This is what had always been missing from her relationship with Ronald Weasley. All thoughts ceased when Draco pushed his pelvis against hers pinning her to the wall.

Heat pooled low in her belly and she moaned against his mouth as his tongue entered to massage her own. Her hands had a mind of their own as they pushed his robes from his body and began running her hands under his jumper, he had only a muggle tee shirt on under it.

Hermione moaned as Draco kissed down her jaw, his teeth skimming her neck to bite on her pulse point. She could feel his erratic heartbeat under her fingers and moaned as his fingers skimmed up her thighs under her full skirt. He lifted her against the wall so that his hands could find their target and she gasped, her eyes flying open at the feel of his warm hands moving on the outside of her blue lace knickers.

She ran her hands behind his back and pulled him even closer, holding him so she wouldn't fall. Their lips and tongue met once more in a heated dance.

She heard a rip and felt the jolt of what had once been her delicate unmentionable swiftly enter Draco's trouser pocket before his hand went once again to her heat and his fingers circled her clit. She moaned and her legs shook involuntarily.

"Merlin, you are so beautiful Hermione!" He whispered against her lips. Dropping down to his knees, his head under her skirt he threw her leg over his shoulder and delved his tongue into her sweetness. She moaned her hands grabbing at the smooth wall behind her searching for something to anchor her from floating away.

She shuddered, her legs shaking uncontrollably and without his arms supporting her she surely would have fallen as her fist made its way to her mouth and she bit down to keep from screaming her release as her juices coated his tongue. He pushed a finger into her curling it to prolong her orgasm. She moaned at his intrusion and her free hand fell to his head, her dress a silk barrier between them.

He pushed another in, scissoring and she heard him murmuring words against her,

"So wet….so tight….so sweet..." Her head fell back, hitting the wall as the combination of his fingers, tongue, and breath made her both hot and cold all at once. She was going to combust. He felt the familiar fluttering of the beginning of her release and shoved his tongue in the place of his fingers while that hand fumbled with the fastenings of his trousers. Once he had freed his very hard and twitching member from its confines he stood, pulling the front of her dress up as he did so. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Look at me Hermione!" He commanded, and she opened her eyes, still feeling her core pulsing and tightening in arousal and aftershocks of the release he's coaxed from her. She nodded her consent when she felt the pink head of his shaft at her opening. He moved it back and forth against her, coating himself with her juices and hitting her clit in a way that made her shutter and close her eyes again, moaning again into her fist.

Draco guided himself into her tightness, working slowly and she wiggled her hips in anticipation. He held her still, supporting her body between his own and the wall. He thrust upwards and grunted his pleasure as his light blonde hair met the darker ones of hers. Filled to the hilt, he rested his head against her neck breathing in her sweet scent.

Hermione moaned and wiggled again, and he got the hint to start pumping his hips against hers.

"Oh….oh god! Draco!" She whispered her pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head. He was slightly larger in girth than Ron, and had a curve that hit spots she'd never been hit in before. He may even be longer than her only other lover, but without looking she couldn't be sure.

He pulled her hands over her head with one hand and his other hand teased her hard and aching nipple through the silk of her bodice. His lips went to the other one and bit down.

"Uhn…" She moaned, keeping her lips pressed together tightly as she came again at the mix of pleasure and pain that assaulted her senses. He stilled until her pussy walls stopped clenching.

"Merlin Hermione that felt so good!" He breathed against her chest, panting. He pumped into her harder, her body jarring against the wall at the relentlessness of his hips.

"uh, uh, uh!" Her breath was hitching at every pump in, he released her hands and her hands went to his shoulders as his own went to her hips. His cock pistoning into her body faster. He bullocks slapping against her at the force and snap of his hips.

Their lips met in a fury of moans and cries as they both let go of their control and she came clamping down on him and Hermione felt Draco's warmth spread inside of her in spurts that sent another shudder of desire through her body.

He looked at her tenderly.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, you and your ferrety ways, and self-importance." She teased to lighten the mood of her heavy words.

"Hermione Granger, I've loved you for years, and I wouldn't want to ever lose the one Mudblood who has tainted me so thoroughly." He added with a wink.

His lips met hers, brushing sweetly and gently across the soft pinkness of his loves in a tender kiss. The kiss that packed so much emotion and so much heart within it.

He pulled back and traced her face with his hand. She let her legs down and he unsheathed himself of her warmth. He pulled his wand from his robe that still clung to his shoulders and cast a quick scourgify on them both. She smiled gratefully.

"So, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Granger again, are you ready to get out of here?" He asked holding his arm after finding their coats.

"With you Mr. Malfoy, whatever will my husband say?" She winked and took her coat and his arm. He looked out of the coat closet, after ensuring it was clear the two of them made their way to the Apparation Point where they would discover the joys and adventures of the passion they'd only begun to explore.


End file.
